Longing for You
by CandyRin
Summary: Haru wants to be friends again with Rin, but Rin is looking for a little more. Haru doesn't mind though as he begins to realize he's been craving more as well. RinHaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Quick Note: I don't normally write stories. I'm just doing this for a little fun. Any feedback would be appreciated though! **

* * *

They had just finished another joint practice. Haruka was the last in the pool. The raven-haired teen floated around in the water and noticed Rin watching from above. For a brief moment, the two locked eyes. He blushed for a moment but quickly shook it off. How he wished he could swim freely with Rin again...

Before he could get lost in his thoughts, Makoto called to him. "Haru! We have to get going otherwise they're going to kick us out."

Haruka sighed as he headed to the edge of the pool. He took a quick glance up but Rin was already gone. He headed for the showers. Makoto followed, mentioning to him that the others already left, including the other team. Haruka looked over at him. Before he could say anything, Makoto already knew what he was thinking and stopped him. "Haru...we can't stay any longer."

Haruka sighed again. He knew it was true. Besides, he could just take a bath as soon as he got home. "Alright..." he said.

Just then, Makoto's phone buzzed. He checked it and quickly replied. "I've got some errands to run so I'll need to head out now. And promise me you won't jump back in the pool when I leave okay?" He said with a soft laugh.

"Don't worry..." Haruka replied.

And with that Makoto left.

Haru debated whether or not to actually go back to the pool for a bit, but figured he should keep his promise. He finished showering and headed back to leave. But as he left the shower area, he noticed someone by the pool. At first he thought Makoto might have come back but then he noticed the person's burgundy hair. "Rin..." Haru thought to himself.

Rin was standing by the edge of the pool, unaware that anyone was still there. He seemed like he was deep in thought because he didn't notice Haruka's presence. Haruka decided it would be best to try and leave unnoticed, so he headed for the exit. Though just as he was leaving, he heard a voice.

"That damn Haru." Rin groaned.

Was Rin still upset about their race the other day? Haruka wanted to make up with Rin but since his return it has been extremely difficult. He had stopped right in front of the exit and was thinking about the race when he heard Rin speak again.

"I swear he doesn't even know how much trouble he causes me."

Trouble? Haruka tried to think of what he might have done recently to Rin but there was nothing. "I haven't even done anything..." he thought aloud, before realizing his mistake.

"Haruka!?" Rin asked as he quickly turned around to spot Haru.

"Yes..."

They stared at each other for a bit before Rin looked away, with a faint blush plastered on his face. Rin finally spoke up as he turned. "You better go."

He was confused, but Haruka decided he better go. He longed for a better relationship with Rin again, but perhaps time could help them.

* * *

This will be getting a few more chapters so stay tuned. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Things start to get interesting?

* * *

It was getting close to dinner time so Haruka headed to the market. He has just picked up some fish for dinner when he spotted Rin walking in his direction. He looked away and turned to head home, it was probably best not to get into a fight, which was all they seemed to do when they met each other. But as he was about to leave, he heard someone call out to him. It was Rin.

"Say Haru, can I talk to you about something?" Rin asked.

"Okay..." Haruka replied.

"Let's head back to your place. It's not far from here right?" Rin remarked. And with that they headed off...

A few minutes of silence had already passed. The two sat across from each other in Haru's house. Haru was looking down, but when he glanced up, he saw Rin was staring at him. Rin quickly looked away and it almost seemed as if he blushed. Haru sighed, this wasn't going anywhere. "If you have nothing to say..." he began.

"Wait Haru." Rin interrupted. "This is probably going to sound dumb but I think I like you."

For a moment, Haru's heart skipped a beat, his eyes widening. But he shook himself out of it. There's no way Rin meant it the way he said in _that_ way. He looked at Rin who was still looking down blushing and waited a moment before he replied. "So we can be friends again?"

Rin looked up and they locked eyes. "Idiot… I want to be more than that..." Rin longingly called out. And before Haruka had any time to react, he felt Rin's lips pressing against his. It started soft but soon Rin's tongue was searching for entrance, which Haru granted. He felt Rin's tongue exploring his mouth. He was wary at first, but before he knew it, his tongue was playing around in Rin's mouth too. He was starting to feel hot as he gently moaned into the kiss.

Surprised, Rin pulled back. He didn't know how long they were kissing, but he felt out of breath. He looked at Rin and unknowingly let out a little whimper. He wanted to feel the warmth again. Rin got up and came around behind Haru. He felt his breath in his ear, sending a tingle down his spine. "I had no idea you wanted me as bad as I wanted you." Rin said seductively.

And at the time, Haruka really did want Rin. He wanted them to be friends again, to spend time together, and in that moment, he realized he really did want more as well. Haruka looked back at Rin who had now put his arms around his chest. He was going to say something but was met with another kiss. This one felt even better than the first.

As they were kissing, Haruka felt as Rin's hands made it under his shirt, gliding across his skin. His hand grazed his nipple and he moaned into their kiss. Rin pulled his mouth away. "So you like that eh Haru?" He said smirking. Haruka blushed and he felt Rin beginning to play with his nipple. He softly moaned. "Don't hold back Haru, I want to hear your voice" Rin longingly stated.

Haruka felt Rin's other hand began to make its way down to his pants. He thought things might be going a bit too fast but before he could say anything, there was a phone buzz. Rin swore as he reluctantly pulled away from Haruka. He took out his phone and groaned. "I've got to go Haru." He said.

Haru looked back at him. "Alright..." he said in a daze, still in a sort of shock at what happened.

"We'll continue this another day Haru." Rin stated as he gave Haru a final kiss before standing up. And as he headed for the door, Haru heard him say "Your mine now.".

His...Haru thought to himself, half-aware of what was going on. It all felt like a dream, happening so fast... but it wasn't like he didn't enjoy it. A smile crept on his face. He was glad this happened, he got his friend back, and now they were going to be closer than ever. He almost felt as though he looked forward to their next meeting...

* * *

More chapters soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Haruka didn't fall asleep quickly that night. He replayed the events of the day over in his head. In one day he and Rin went from barely talking to closer than he could have imagined. He smiled to himself. He was glad to be around Rin again. Then he began to think about how they kissed. He pressed his lips together for a moment, and thought about the previous warmth that met them. He blushed as he realized that he wanted to kiss Rin again. Although their first kiss caught him off guard, he quickly seemed to enjoy it as he was overcome with feelings for his former friend, who he now wondered should be called boyfriend. He eventually dozed off with a light smile on his face.

The next morning he awoke at his usual time and hopped into the bath. He may not have gotten a lot of sleep but the morning soak made up for that. He thought of taking a bath with Rin, but quickly shook the thought out of his head. School would start soon and he didn't want any of these thoughts to cause him any sort of trouble during school. Eventually Makoto came to drag him out of the tub and they were off to school.

Even though he had planned not to, he spent a lot of his time in class thinking about Rin. He wondered how much more time they would be spending together now. He unconsciously doodled Rin on the sides of his papers before realizing what he was doing. He didn't want to explain to anyone who saw why he was drawing the boy on his paper, so he erased them.

It was finally time for practise and Haru raced to the pool. He loved the water. He glided through it gracefully as his friends watched for a bit before starting their practise. They needed to practise for their upcoming race. So they did some laps and such, and soon practice was over. Nagisa and Rei headed out first, followed by Gou, and Makoto waited for Haruka. He was usually the last one in the pool.

"Come on Haru!" Makoto called to him.

Haru finally came out of the pool and headed to shower and change. Makoto waited for him and they headed home together.

It wasn't until they split ways that Haru remembered about Rin. And next thing he knew, as he approached his home, Rin was already waiting there for him. Rin gave a little wave.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you Haru" he said quietly as Haru came closer to let them both in. Haru's face turned a light pink and his heart beat a little faster. Rin always did know what to say to make him flustered. He didn't say anything but motioned for Rin to follow him inside.

"What about you?" Rin asked.

"I had trouble sleeping cause of you..." Haru replied. Rin let out a light laugh. "You make it sound like a bad thing."

Haru smiled. He was happy seeing Rin enjoying himself. Rin noticed him smiling and did so as well. Everything felt so perfect in this moment… could things get even better between them?

As if reading his mind, Rin moved in for a quick kiss and then whispered in Haru's ear, "How about we head to your room?" Haru knew what he meant by that and wondered if he was really ready. Rin was all about speed, but he hoped he could take it slow for once…

* * *

Note: I was hoping to update this sooner, but my computer doesn't like to read files off my phone, which is what I write on. But I got this chapter off, so hopefully there won't be many other problems! Next chapter's going to be what makes this rated M, just to warn you guys. ;)

Also big thanks to reviewers nikigirl257 and SaralynS! I'm glad you guys like it, it makes me want to write even more! :D


End file.
